Freddy'S Family Restaurant
by Lyrin grimm
Summary: As the title says, Freddy's Pizzeria is now a restaurant! Instead of straight up robots, the crew and a new trio, are humans in costumes! There is also a daycare on the other side of the restaurant, where the parents can go on date dinners1 I suck at summeries, that is the best I could do.


"Hello! I'm Zeph the Bat! These two are my friends, Lilly the Red panda and Jaden the Harp seal!" I say in a happy voice. Looking at the cheering children," Who's ready for a mystical song?". The children yell even louder and they start to cheer," Song song song!" " All righty then!"

" It's a magical place! No turning back now! We must look ahead, my darlings, for the past is in the past!" I sang the first line, " We must stick together, thru the thick and thin! We will stay together, for the fight never ends!" Lilly sings. Jaden plays the drums doing a epic beat, I do some strings on my voilin, and Lilly does some sick tunes with her clarinet! " Because we're at the Mystical Forest! The place where the magic is!" We all sang," The Mystical Forest! Oh, where do we begin?" I sang slowly, Jaden and Lilly slow their instraments down,"Will this journy end? At the Mystical Forest..."

The song comes to an end. The children scream, hurting our ears as they cheer. " Alright, Darlings! Winsten is having cake now! So who ever was invited to his part, run as fast as you can!" Lilly said, looking at the children more than half of them ran out of Mystical Forest. Jaden turned to the rest and said, " Why won't we plan an attack on Captain Foxy! Come and get your weapons!" I jumped off the stage, as the kids grabbed their wepons," No! I shall warn Capn' Foxy about your atttack! You shall not get the treasures in His ship!" I yelled, running to Pirate's Cove. Once I got there I ran up to the ship and called," Capn' Foxy! There is going to be an attack very soon!" I watched as the fox, in pirate garb drop his stuff and suddenly yelled," All hands on deck! We be haven' an at'ack on our ship, Lads! Zeph, shall ye' be helpin'?" He asked, I grabbed my bandanna, and replied," Why wouldn't I help?" I jumped onto the ship and started helping the kids, or Foxy's crew, with the sails and weapons. " Here we are! We shall take your treasure Foxy! Don't even try to stop us!" Jaden yelled from the entrance of Pirate's Cove, behind her, she had the kids from Mystical Forest. One of the human workers walked into the middle of the room," Remember to only hit the swords of others and not their bodies okay, and to get the person out ou have to gently poke them on the feet or shoulder, okay everyone?" Everyone on both sides said yes ma'am.

Foxy then walked up to Jaden and snarled in her face and said," Ye have a lot o' guts to come and at'ack me and me crew..." Jaden replied," Heh, well I don't care as long as I get that treasure!" She then backed up a bit and drew her swored and said," Now, let's fnish this fight!" She suddenly swung her sword at Foxy, but he blocked and caught it in his hook and said," Ye know this is going to be a very _short_ fight, right?" I could not contain my laughter, since Jaden is indeed short!Jaden pulled her sword away with an angry grunt, and the battle has begun...

(_TIME SKIP TO END OF TH BATTLE) _

As I look away from my small duel with two little ones, I see Captain Foxy defending himself from a little attacker from Mystical Forest, I see Jaden sneak up on Him from behind. I quickly maek the two i was fighting out. I ran toards Jaden, readying my sword, I jumped and twirled over Jaden, I hit her shoulder, damimng her out. I landed a few paces behind her, the wholr room was silent, i stood up and looked at Jadn who had a lok of shock on her face, along with everyone else," I'd say this battle is over don't yu think?" I said, looking Jaden in the eye.," Every Mystical attacker should run along now, the battle is over!" I say, as i thrust my sword in the air. All of the pirates crew thrust their swrods yelling, " AYA!" and all of the Mystical attackers droped their weapons, and ran back to the Mystical Forest, sceaming! I loooked back at thr pink and white seal and said" I think you better go home, because this fight has ended!" I watched as she ran back to the forest, I looked at Captain Foxy, I am suddenly tackled tp the grond by aal of the crew anfd Captain Foxy, hearing thank yous, you are awesome's and more. Once everyone got off of me, Captain Foxy helped me up, " I think I should go check on her, just incase..." I say to him, but he hgs me and says" Thank you for saveing me!" I hug him back and say," You are welcome, now I must go... " I release Him. I start to walk away when a little girl with pig tails stoppped me, she then motioned for my to come closer and I did, kneeling down i asked her what was wrong and she said," Aren't you going to give Captain a kiss?" I looked at her," I'm sorry but me and the Captain aren't in that _realtionship_, honey, heh" I stood up and patted her head, quickly leaving to make ure Jadn didn't destroy anything.

(_time skip to the end of the day after the pizzaria closed)_

I walked to my room on the second floor, exshasted from the day of screaming children. I close my door, and start to take of my bat costume, 'yes costume, you think we would actually be robots? Ha, that's funny,we use costumea instead of robots because we live in the basement of the place we actually work at, and it is pretty spacey down here for 7 people! and a living room, plus a library... anyway you must be thinking why I am talking to you in my head, well Deadpool and the Amazing Spiderman aren't the only fourth wall breaker, heh!' I take the bat costume and put it on it's mannequin. I go to my closet and get my clothes, which quickly put on. " Zeph! Come get your noodles!" Charlie yelled from up-stairs. I ran out of my room and striaght to the kkitchen," I'm here! Give me them noodles!"


End file.
